


Top Of The World

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, No sheep were harmed in the filming of this fic, Ocean Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-08
Updated: 2004-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Dom go to the beach, where ridiculousness--and sexing--ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my very own beta, 1420 whom I shall love and treasure and ~~force~~ beg to check my fic forever. And heaps of blessings to vanaofthevalar for helping me with tricky things like divisions and summaries. 'Cos I'm not good at that and she is.

 

"Bill, slow down!"

Billy lifted his foot a fraction off the gas pedal, decreasing their speed by, at most, 3kph. "What?"

Dom groaned and closed his eyes, but as he was tossed against the passenger-side door they snapped open again in fear. "Bill!"

" _What_?"

"Slow the fuck down!"

Billy slowed another 2kph. "What is your problem? You'd think you'd never driven with me before."

"You don't usually drive like a fucking lunatic! In New Zealand you drove like my grandmother, in Glasgow at least you're semi-normal, but suddenly you're Jackie-fucking-Stewart!" he ground out, his knuckles white on the door handle.

"Who?"

"Jackie--oh, never mind. Just quit trying to drive like you're at Indianapolis, would you?"

"I wish you'd make up your mind if you're British or American," Billy said mildly. "Shouldn't you have said 'Silverstone', if I'm driving like Jackie-fucking-Stewart?"

"So you _do_ know who I'm talking about," he accused.

"Well--only vaguely," Billy admitted. "Recognize the name from when my dad used to watch racing. I mean, Scottish, isn't he? But really I'm just trying to take your mind off this new phobia you seem to have developed."

"What, driving with you? It's not so much a phobia as a deep-seated fear of death," Dom moaned.

"Isn't that the definition of a phobia? A deep-seated fear?"

"Shut your gob. Don't look at me!" he shrieked, stabbing a finger toward the windshield. "Eyes on the goddamned road!"

"We're not going that fast, Dom," he said reasonably. His gaze flicked to the speedometer. "We're only doing 50, for Pete's sake!"

"On a curvy one-lane road flanked by stone-fucking-walls!" Dom's right hand grabbed at the dashboard.

"I know this road like the back of my hand. Relax."

"Where'd you get that scar?" Dom asked, a challenge in his voice, pointing to Billy's hand on the gearshift.

Billy frowned, lifting the offending hand up in front of him, squinted at it. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Oh my God, we're going to die!" Dom shouted.

Billy reached over to grip Dom's shoulder, suddenly unsure exactly how much of this was in fun. "I'm just winding you up, idiot."

Dom rolled his eyes, reassuring Billy. "I know that. I'm just trying to distract myself from the fact that you've got two fingers on the wheel, one eye on the road, and a lead foot. And that at any moment a lorry could come hurtling around the next corner, a maniac like you at the wheel, and the inevitable explosion will blow us into oblivion."

"Cheerful bastard, aren't you? Besides, lorries aren't allowed to use this road."

"Fine. Another car, then."

"Dom, have you not noticed the fucking grass growing down the centre of the lane?" Billy asked, laughter in his voice.

Dom looked. Frowned. "No, I didn't."

"It's a private road. We won't meet another car, because no one uses it."

"Where the hell are we going, then?"

"I told you--someplace quiet."

"Well, slow down anyway. Give my nerves a kip."

Billy looked over at him, grinning. "The only thing we could possibly hit--"

"Sheep!"

"Exactly. So--"

"Bill--sheep! Fucking SHEEP, Bill!" Dom shouted, nearly flailing in his agitation.

Billy snapped his eyes back to the road, quickly braking and automatically gearing down. The car came to a dusty, sliding halt four feet from a herd of sheep, milling uncertainly and nervously in the lane, blocking it entirely.

Dom panted, staring with eyes nearly as wide as those of the sheep staring right back at him. Billy took one look at them both and leaned his forehead on the steering wheel, laughing until he wept.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Dom grumbled, wiping a thin sheen of sweat from his forehead.

"You!" he howled. "Oh my good God above, you are beyond hope!"

"Piss off, Boyd," Dom growled, annoyed. "If you were sitting on this side, you wouldn't be so cool either. What the hell do we do now, sit here until they decide to move?"

Billy wiped his eyes, still chuckling. "Nope. Get out of the car, shepherd boy."

Dom stared at him. "You're having me on."

Billy grinned. "Far from it, my lad. If we wait, we could be here all day, who knows? Get out."

"No. No fucking way. You're so sure about it, _you_ move them."

"Don't tell me you're scared of sheep, too."

"I am not scared of sheep," Dom bristled. "I just object to being knocked over and trod upon."

"This has happened before?" Billy asked curiously.

"Yes." He offered no further detail.

"And how old were you?"

"Seven. I don't want to talk about it."

Billy bit his lip, looked away. Took a moment. Finally said, "Fine. I'll move them, but you'll have to scootch over and drive."

"Fine."

Billy climbed out of the car. He found a fallen branch on top of the tree-hung stone wall, brandished it with a shout, started the sheep slowly moving ahead of him. He had to keep reaching to either side with his leafy stick to prevent them from curving back around the car.

Dom watched, mesmerized. Had the sudden and disorienting feeling he'd entered another world. A looking-glass moment in which he watched an unknown young lad driving his flock before him…

"Hey! Monaghan! Shift your arse, dammit!"

Dom started. He quickly--and carefully--maneuvered over the gearshift into the driver's seat. He put the car into first and crept forward. The noise of the engine following directly behind them gave the sheep an added impetus to move, and they suddenly, finally picked up speed. They took off, leaping over other woolly backs, madly running pell-mell down the narrow lane.

Billy also picked up his pace, jogging behind, just to make sure none of them wheeled back into Dom's path. The sheep quickly left him behind, though, and as they rounded a far curve, Billy slowed to a halt, waited for Dom to pull up behind him. Dom threw on the emergency brake and clambered back into the passenger seat. Billy climbed in, released the brake, and slowly set off again.

Dom looked at Billy curiously. "So is shepherding on your CV, then?"

"No. You think it should be?"

"Oh, absolutely, an invaluable skill, that is. Done it much? You looked a right natural."

Billy grinned. "Never. Not many sheep running around a council estate, is there? But I watched someone else do it--on this very road, as a matter of fact--and it looked remarkably easy. It is, you know."

"I'll take your word for it," Dom said wryly, settling back in his seat. He was much more comfortable with the sedate speed Billy had finally adopted.

They rounded another corner, and the vista opened up before them. The stone walls fell away, and off to the right Dom could see their flock of sheep, now contentedly, peacefully cropping the grass amongst the heather, right where they belonged.

Billy put his foot to the floor.

Dom gritted his teeth, grabbed the door handle, braced his feet on the floor. "Fucker."

Billy just laughed.

"Seriously, are you actively trying to make me shit my pants?"

"There are no walls anymore. What's the problem?"

"You're an arsehole. That's the problem. An arsehole. You know that, don't you?"

Billy grinned. Took a sharp corner at speed, the back wheels sliding just enough to make Dom clutch at his seat, close his eyes, and moan, "I hate you."

Billy chuckled delightedly as the car crested over one last hill, then coasted to a stop. "Open your eyes, hen."

Dom opened them and looked around. He saw grass, and dune, and shingle, and ocean. He saw sky and sea, and not a sign of civilization outside of their car. His breath caught. "Where are we?" he asked reverently.


	2. Chapter 2

"Outside Ballantrae on the Firth of Clyde," Billy answered warmly, proudly, love of their surroundings ringing clear in his voice. "Go on--I know you're dying to get down there. I'll join you in a bit."

Dom looked over at him, a slight frown rumpling his forehead. "Why? What are you--why are we here, Bill?"

Billy smiled. "How long have I known you, Dom?"

"About--nine years or so, why?"

"It'll be ten in August, actually. Remember? It was my thirty-first birthday."

"Of course. You and Orli got drunk." Dom smiled at the recollection.

"We did not. We just had champagne at altitude."

"Still sticking to that story, eh? Whatever, Bill. What does that have to do with why we're here and why you're not coming with me?"

"I've known you nearly ten years. We've been together for almost four. You think I can't recognize withdrawal symptoms when I see them?"

"Withdrawal from what?"

"The ocean, you pillock. We were there a lot in New Zealand. You moved to L.A. and the beach was your second home for years. You've been here with me six months, and you haven't seen the ocean in all that time. So here we are."

"You're mad." Dom looked out the window at the distant white-capped waves. Realized he couldn't hide from Bill. "How did you know?"

"I know my Dom."

"Yes," he agreed quietly, "you do." He opened the door, began to step out. Stopped to turn and look at Billy. He knew the gratitude on his face said more than he could hope to with words, so he simply said, "You'll come soon, yeah?"

Billy nodded, pleased.

Dom got out of the car and closed the door. He paused for a moment, breathing the fresh salt air deeply. So much better than L.A.--almost as good as New Zealand, not that he could remember anymore exactly what New Zealand smelled like. It had been too long since they'd been back. But it would always be the best.

He walked through the sparse, coarse grass, down the other side of a dune, getting sand in his shoes, and finally across the flat hard shingle sloping down to the water. He stood at the high water mark--the tide was in--and closed his eyes, drinking in the sounds and smells of the shore. Billy might be the better surfer, might be more capable of understanding the water itself, but if Dom could he'd live on the beach. Right here at the tide-line, where all you heard was water hissing over sand, wind in the shoregrass, and gulls crying in the distance. He knew the idea would lose its lustre pretty damn quick if he actually tried it--the first really cold wet day would take care of that. But the desire obstinately persisted nonetheless.

Dom abruptly sat in the dry sand behind him and removed his shoes and socks one by one. He plunged his toes into the sun-warm sand, dug down to where it was cool, curled his toes against the grit and laughed out loud, feeling a weight lift from him that he hadn't even known he'd been carrying. He flopped back to lay on the beach, watching the terns wheel overhead, a wide-open smile on his face.

 

 

Billy sat in the car for a few moments, watching Dom's head disappear behind the dune, relishing that look of thankfulness, of relief on Dom's face. Was glad he'd read the signs right.

He opened his door, got out, stretched. Breathed deeply, just as Dom had. He headed in the opposite direction, though, for a ramble amongst the grass and heather and gorse. As much as he loved the sea, loved surfing, he needed the smell of dark earth and green growing things. He could get that in the parks in the city, but it was better out here without the people, the exhaust fumes, and the dustbins, and he needed it, just as Dom needed to be by the ocean.

He wandered for a while, absorbing the warm sunshine, pausing to dig the toe of his shoe into the soil, then headed back toward the beach. As he climbed over the dune he spotted Dom up to his knees in the water, his jeans soaked to the thigh, bending over looking at something in the surf. Billy's gut twisted, the wrench coming from some source of pleasure he couldn't identify. Probably that sappy, nostalgic streak he tried to ignore. He knew this picture of Dom would stay with him always.

Dom looked up, his eyes alight, as Billy approached the edge of the water. "Shoes off," he said in an even voice that carried across the sound of the waves. "Come here--slowly."

Billy shucked his trainers, peeled off his socks, and waded in without question. He moved cautiously, inch by inch, eyes locked on Dom for any clue he was disturbing whatever it was he was going to look at.

"Stop," Dom commanded in the same undertone.

Billy froze.

"Can you see her yet?"

"No. What is it?"

"Okay, try coming closer. Slowly, though."

Billy inched forward again. The water was cold, but no worse than what he'd surfed in dozens of times.

"Slowly, Bill," Dom whispered loudly, now that Billy was close enough. "You should be able to see her by now. By my right ankle."

Billy took another few tiny steps forward, trying not to stir up too much silt. Stopped, leaned over, unconsciously imitating Dom's pose almost exactly. "I see her," he whispered back, an incredulous smile growing on his face. "What is she doing?"

Dom grinned. "As best I can tell, she's snacking on my jeans."

They both watched the small sea turtle hover over Dom's foot. Studied her, entranced, as she stretched her neck out to nibble at the denim again.

"How long has she been doing this?"

"About five minutes. I was just standing here and she swam up to check out my toes. I was afraid she was going to start chewing on them."

"That could have been unpleasant," Billy agreed, craning his neck for a better view. "Look at that. Amazing. Do you know what kind she is?"

"I think she’s a leatherback," Dom said wonderingly. "She must be young, though--she’s so small."

"I didn’t know they came this far north."

"I read something about them being seen in Scottish waters just last month." Dom said. "I remember wishing I could see one. We have to report this, you know that don’t you?" He shifted ever so slightly, attempting to ease his back. "This is fantastic."

"Incredible."

At Dom's movement, the turtle pulled her head back disdainfully, or so Billy imagined, as if the formerly acceptable food had somehow let her down. She haughtily swam away, her flippers elegantly propelling her along. Billy shook his head, bemused with his flight of fancy. They both stood watching until long after she was out of sight.

"She’s gone," Dom said, disappointed. He stood up straight, stretching, his hands going to his lower back. He grimaced.

"What’s the matter, Dom? Getting old?" Billy asked solicitously, a glint in his eye.

Dom just looked at him, then suddenly kicked his foot up, sending a spray of water flying directly at Billy, who tried to spin out of the way but to no avail. It caught him all down his left side, soaking through his shirt and making him gasp.

Dom started to laugh, eyes darting from side to side searching for an escape route. Billy was directly between him and the dry sanctuary of shore.

Billy stared at him, a mad twinkle in his eyes, a grin on his face. "Go ahead, Monaghan, run for it. See how far you get." He kicked his own foot up, but Dom was prepared and wheeled out of range of the water.

"Pretty sad, Boyd, is that all you've got?" Dom knew he was provoking Billy, knew the result was going to be more than he could control. The idea left him a little excited.

"Oh, I haven't even started yet, lad. I was just showing you how wee you looked, with that little leg twitch you had there."

"Wee? _Wee_? Who the fuck are you callin'--" Dom protested, incensed. Dropped his guard for the crucial moment it took Billy to make a diving leap, catch him around the waist, and knock him flat out backwards into the cold green surf. Billy's weight on top of him carried him under to the shallow bottom, dunking him completely, while allowing Billy to keep at least his head above water.

Billy quickly released him, pushed off against Dom's thrashing body. Once he was safely a few feet away he clambered to his feet and walked backwards to shore, keeping a weather eye on Dom, who had surfaced and was now spluttering, shaking the water from his ears.

Dom sat, legs splayed out, arse on the sandy bottom, the water up to his chest. "Think you're funny, don't you, Boyd?" he shouted, glaring at Billy through wet strings of hair. He tried to keep the grin off his face, and failed miserably.

"Yes, actually," Billy called back cheerfully, shirt off and wringing it between both hands. "You know, if you stay there your friend might come back. Maybe you could convince her to nibble on something other than your trousers."

"Yeah, you're a real fucking riot today." Dom staggered to his feet, waded in to the beach toward Billy, who backed away as he advanced. "What's wrong, Bills, worried your dirty little tricks won't work a second time?" He shivered in the breeze.

Billy grinned. "Pretty much. Take your shirt off and wring it out, it'll dry faster."

As Dom followed the sensible suggestion, he raised an eyebrow at Billy. "You're just trying to see my sexy body." A stream of seawater dripped from the fabric as he twisted it tightly.

"And can you blame me? You're a handsome bugger, you are."

"I know," Dom said contentedly. He stared as Billy started attempting to strip off his sopping wet jeans. "What are you doing?"

"Well, they're hardly comfortable, are they? If we wring them out and lay them on the grass up there, they won't take long to dry in this sun."

"But--we're on the _beach_ , Bill."

Billy finally succeeded in manhandling the stubborn material off. "So?"

Dom just looked at him, a smile that he couldn't prevent slowly growing. "So, wet boxers are hardly swimming trunks. They don't do much to protect your modesty."

"Modesty?" Billy hooted. "Something of which I have little and you have none. It's a private beach anyway. I think I might have a blanket in the car so we can at least sit down without getting caked with sand."

"What, you didn't come prepared with towels?"

"I was never a Boy Scout, was I? Besides, how was I to know you'd go off your nut and start wading into the ocean fully clothed? I didn't know you'd missed it _that_ much." Billy gave him a sweet smile and wandered off.

Dom watched him go, appreciating the way the thin cotton plastered to his arse left very little to the imagination. When Billy bent over partway up the dune to spread out his clothes, Dom let out a loud wolf-whistle. He got a perky little arse-wiggle in response.

By the time Billy returned several minutes later, Dom's jeans and shirt were also spread out on the grass. He was looking at them mournfully.

Billy paused beside him. "Problem?"

"I loved that shirt. Between the salt and the sun, it's probably ruined."

"You poor lamb. I'll buy you a new one. C'mon." Billy continued down the dune to a slightly more sheltered place near the bottom and laid out the worn plaid blanket he'd found in his car. He sat down, stretching out to lean back on his elbows, and patted the blanket beside him. "Take a load off, Annie. Or…come rest your head."

Dom sighed, sat down. "I hate it when you talk in song lyrics."

"I don't know why, it's fun. But all right, I won't start. You a little warmer now?"

"Yeah, it's nice down here." Dom stretched out next to Billy, rolled over until he was pressed up against Billy's side, an arm over his chest and a knee across his thighs. "I could do with a bit of a cuddle, though."

Billy laid back, slipped his arm under Dom's neck, pulled him closer. They lay in comfortable silence for a bit, Billy's fingers absently stroking the arm across his chest. Finally he said, "Can I ask you something, Dominic?"

"Uh oh. Am I in trouble?"

"What? No, why?"

"You called me Dominic. Fire away, oh great Inquisitor."

"Nobody expects--" Billy began with a grin, and Dom chimed in, "--the Spanish Inquisition!"

Dom chuckled, then nudged Billy with his knee. "Go on, then."

Billy took a deep breath. "We're halfway through The Great Scottish Trial--you've been here six months. How are you doing with it? I wasn't going to ask, but…I know you came here prepared to hate every minute."

"I did not!"

Billy snorted in derision.

Dom had the grace to shamefacedly admit, "Well, maybe I did. But that only lasted a week."

"And now?"

"There are some things I like more than I thought I would. Some things I didn't think I would like--and I was right. But there's still six months to go."

"You're staying, then?"

"You weren't worried about that, were you?" Dom asked, surprised. Propped himself up to look at Billy. "Of course I'm staying. That was the deal."

Billy didn't meet his eyes. "The deal was, if after six months you were unhappy, you could go," he said quietly. "Just like when I was in L.A."

"Yeah, and you were miserable and you stayed anyway, just to make sure you gave it a fair shot. Bill, where we're going to live our lives together is a huge decision," Dom said seriously, rubbing his palm reassuringly on Billy's chest. "I want to make sure we make the right one."

"So do I, Dom. You know I love living in Scotland, but I'll only do it if you think you can be happy here. We're more important."

"This is not my final choice," Dom warned, "but I think maybe I could. We'll see."

"We could try England next," Billy suggested half-seriously. "If you wanted to be closer to your parents."

"Or we could just pick a different country every bloody year," Dom teased. "Egypt next year? Poland the year after? Then how about Canada? At least we know we could speak the language there."

"Wanker. You're mocking me." Billy kissed Dom's forehead.

"I try."

"You succeed. So what you're saying is, six months to go so shut up and leave you alone?"

Dom smiled. "Six months to go, so shut up. But don't you dare leave me alone." Still up on his elbow, he lay across Billy's chest in order to reach up and kiss him on the mouth. Billy's arm curled around him, held him in close.

Dom pulled his lips away from Billy's. Nuzzled the smooth chin with his nose. "Can I ask you a question, now?"

"Of course."

"Whose private beach are we on?"

Billy laughed, fondly patting Dom's arse. "You're really concerned about this, aren't you?"

"No. Just answer the question."

Billy thought for a moment. "I've told you my Mum worked at a car hire firm, yeah?"

"Yeah." He was puzzled. Billy sometimes mentioned his parents but hardly ever went into detail, so Dom listened closely when he did. He lay down again, his head on Billy's shoulder.

"Her boss, the owner, not only ran a good business, but came from a wealthy family. They fucking own half of Ayrshire, it's mad. Anyway, after Dad died, he was really kind to Mum--time off, let us kids hang about, and we got to know him some. Then Mum died, of course, the next year."

Dom tightened his arm around Billy. Hearing him say it so bluntly, so calmly, still made Dom's stomach twist with an odd, empathetic pain. Not that he really had any idea what it must have felt like, what it must feel like now, decades later.

"He was fantastic," Billy continued, reminiscing. "He made sure Gran was all right to look after us. I don't know for sure, because I was too young at the time and had other things on my mind, but I think he gave her money for us. Anyway, one weekend he and his daughter--who would have been about twenty-five, I think--picked up Margaret and I. They took us to lunch downtown, and then brought us out here. It was his daughter who I saw drive the sheep on this road, by the way," he smiled. "She seemed very grown up to me at the time, of course, but she really was a wee little thing. If she could do it, anyone could. I'll never forget it, though. You know how you get those photographs in your brain? They may fade, and get a bit grainy, but you always see them, for the rest of your life? That's one. It was a hot day, for Scotland. She was wearing shorts and some sort of frilly top. Pink. Her dark hair was in a ponytail. I felt I was watching a wee shepherdess, she should have had a staff with a crook at the top and a little bonnet. She was beautiful."

"You had a crush on her," Dom marveled. Ten years, and he was still learning new things.

"Of course. She was the first pretty woman to show me kindness, friendliness, and fun at a time when I really needed it. I fell madly in love with her," he grinned. "But after that summer she moved to London to work. Broke my heart, that did. I've not seen her since."

Dom sighed dramatically. "Tragic. And so I must share your love with another. A heart divided."

Billy chuckled. "You're barmy, you know that?"

"I know. So it's her beach?"

"Her family's, yes. After that day, her dad brought us back twice more. He told us we could come any time we wanted, as long as he still owned the land. Only he, his daughter, and two other people besides Margaret and I have permission to be here. I've come many times, over the years, and I've never seen another soul. Does that make you feel better?" he grinned and kissed the top of Dom's head.

"Yes, it does, since I'm lying here in my lover's arms in nothing but my boxers," Dom laughed.

Billy tightened his arms around Dom. He slowly said, "Have you ever had sex--or even sunbathed nude, for that matter--in the great outdoors? It surprises me that this is something I don't know about you. You'd think it would have come up during one drunken conversation or another."

A little self-consciously, Dom said, "Well--no. You know I talk a good show, but the closest I've come is doing it in the back seat of a car in a public park. Car sex is overrated, I'll have you know. Damned economy cars."

"Agreed. Feeling adventurous today, Dom?" Billy murmured in his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom's boxers suddenly felt restrictive. He knew that voice of Billy's--it was the one that meant Bill was hot and ready and about to pounce. And it never failed to turn Dom on. "Well, I'm not sure," he teased, his voice a bit hoarse. "I _am_ a shy and delicate little flower, you know."

Billy's laugh rumbled in his chest. He suddenly rolled, trapping Dom against the blanket, and kissed him hard, his tongue plunging deep into Dom's mouth. Dom made a sound of approval, his lean strong fingers digging into Billy's back, finding the spaces between his ribs.

Billy moved over, laying full length on Dom, pressing his hard erection sidelong against Dom's without breaking the kiss. The thin, still slightly damp boxers they both wore soon warmed, and heated, and became irrelevant, except as slight protection against painful friction. Billy moved against him, rolled over, taking Dom with him until Dom lay on top. Billy wrapped his leg around Dom's upper thighs, pinning their bodies together.

Dom groaned. "I love it when you start with the sex wrestling."

"This isn't sex wrestling," Billy said in a rough voice. "This is just how I love the way you feel on me. Against me. When we get home where the baby oil is, then I'll show you sex wrestling."

"Promises, promises, Bills." Dom's tongue snaked out to lick a slick trail down his throat, press into the hollow at the base. "You taste like the sea." He covered the collarbone with his lips, sucked hard.

Billy groaned, thrust his hips up. "Don't do anything I can't hide."

Dom pulled back slightly to inspect his handiwork. "You can hide it. Just quit wearing your shirts open to your navel. Flash git."

Billy laughed lustily. "I never. Now quit playing around and concentrate."

"I am concentrating. I'm concentrating on playing around."

"Oh Dom. I love you, you know that?"

"I know," he said, drowning in Billy's arousal-darkened eyes. "Good to hear again, though. I love you too." Dom reached down, pushed Billy's leg away. Rolled off him and sat up.

"Dom? What are you doing?" Billy protested lazily, his hand reaching out.

Dom turned to look down at him, a grin on his lips. "If I'm going to be adventurous, I might as well do it up right." He got to his feet, then pulled his boxers off. Stood on the plaid blanket completely nude, and thrust his chest out, threw his arms wide. He tossed his head back and at the limit of his lungs shouted, " _Top of the world, Ma!_ " And then dove onto Billy.

Who nearly convulsed with laughter. He finally shoved Dom off, howling, an arm over wet eyes. He managed to get himself under tenuous control, lifted his arm to look at Dom who was sitting beside him elbows akimbo and one eyebrow raised, and he was off into peals of laughter again.

Dom gave a long-suffering sigh and laid back on the blanket. "Let me know when you're done."

Billy only laughed harder, clutching at his side.

Billy's giggle was contagious, and Dom couldn't hold out any longer. He started to chuckle. "It wasn't that funny, Bill."

"Oh God, yes it was," Billy wheezed.

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"Too late!" he cried helplessly.

Dom snickered. "Serves you right, laughing at my lovely naked body like that."

"Not you--oh my God, top of the world. Unbelievable."

"You're pathetic."

Billy breathlessly retorted, "You really know--how to kill a mood." His giggles subsided a little, becoming more a battle to restore oxygen than anything else. "Ah God, I'm getting too old for this. I'm done for."

"Bollocks. I can make you feel like a horny young buck again," Dom leered.

"You can try. But that seriously took it out of me." He was starting to catch his breath. "You should warn me before you do things like that so I can steel myself."

"Nobody can prepare themselves for me."

"No kidding."

Dom rolled over, rose to his hands and knees. Locked his eyes on Billy's and crawled closer, moving like a cat, his spine rising, curving, falling.

Forgotten heat pooled in Billy's abdomen.

Dom straddled Billy's legs, lifted his weight off his palms to take Billy's shorts between his fingers and start slowly, agonizingly gently, tugging them down. Billy shifted his weight to assist, still breathing fast.

When Dom had the shorts to Billy's ankles, he smoothly lifted one foot at a time, caressing each as he pulled the cotton away. He dropped the boxers to one side, dropped his weight back onto his hands, and dropped his head down to kiss Billy's knee.

Billy murmured, "Dom…"

"Shh, Bills. Time for talking's over." He moved forward, leaning down again to press soft kisses into the still-silky skin of Billy's inner thighs.

"Ohh…" Billy moaned from the back of his throat. His cock grew harder, twitching in front of Dom's face.

Dom drank in the sight. Loved it when Billy's body overruled him, betrayed how turned on he was. He lived for the moments when Billy's precious, infamous control dissolved. Vowed it was going to happen again today.

Billy lifted his head, his eyes even darker than before. "Dom--"

"I'm on my way," he promised.

Billy lowered his head again, smiling, and said, "I thought you said no song lyrics."

"Billy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Dom."

Dom kissed his way up to Billy's left hipbone. Moved across to the right, pausing halfway to breathe hotly on Billy's shaft. Kissed the other hipbone, sucking hard enough to bruise. Billy writhed.

"Dom--"

"I said _shut up_."

The hard note of command in Dom's voice caught Billy off-guard and he shuddered, his cock leaping. He moaned, then jammed his fist to his mouth.

Dom's stomach clenched with want, and his own erection grew even stiffer. "You can make all the noise you want, Billy. Just no talking."

Billy pulled his hand away from his mouth. Reached down, but Dom slid out of range. He grabbed the blanket to either side of him instead, twisting the material in his fists.

Dom kissed his way back down in between those thighs. He licked Billy's balls, the loose skin moving with his tongue like a cat's with the barbs. He paused when Billy grunted, unsure if that was the good grunt or the stop grunt, but when Billy's legs began to tremble and he moaned again, he took it as a sign to continue. He lifted his head, and with glittering eyes watching what he could see of Billy's face, softly nudged the gleaming cock in front of him with his nose. Billy jerked. Dom shifted his head to the side, and gently grazed up the full length with his stubbly cheek, going with the grain, taking care not to be too rough against the highly sensitive skin. Billy's back arched off the blanket, his head pushing down into the sand. He growled, barely keeping himself from forming words.

Dom traced up the ridge on the underside of Billy's cock with his tongue, stopping just short of the fluid gleaming at the tip. He had a better use planned for that teasing wetness. As Billy practically pulsated beneath him, Dom tilted his head to the side, laying it on the flat plane of Billy's hip, and put his lips against Billy's erection, wrapping his long tongue as far as he could around it.

"Oh, fucking hell, Dom," Billy snarled, forgetting himself, twisting on the blanket.

Dom immediately pulled away from Billy completely. With an edge to his voice asked, "What did I say?"

"God, Dom--" He strangled the material in his fingers.

" _What did I say_?"

"Oh God--no talking." Billy moaned. "I'm so hard it fucking _hurts_ , Dom."

"I can make this last all day, Bill. You want this to last all day?" Dom palmed himself briefly, trying in vain to ease the pressure.

"No. Oh fuck, no, no, Dom, no. Please. Please. _Please_ ," he whimpered.

Dom nearly came on the spot, his hand on his cock. He had never, never heard Bill sound so needy before. He softened his voice a little. "Okay, Billy. No more talking, and I'll finish you."

Billy nodded frantically, and silently. His hands continued kneading at the plaid blanket on either side of him, the sand giving way beneath it.

Dom worked up the saliva in his mouth. Leaned back down to Billy's cock, and licked it all over, leaving a good slick coating behind. With his finger he spread the fluid from the tip and mixed it in. Billy threshed beneath his touch, moaning and making little mewling noises. Dom quickly spat in his hand, wet his own throbbing shaft, and then covered Billy's body with his own, pressing their cocks tightly together.

Billy immediately clutched at him with both hands and with a little cry, fingers digging in like he would never let go again, his arms wrapped tightly around him. He lunged upward as much as he could with Dom's weight holding him down and kissed him roughly, forcefully, as he began to thrust his hips against Dom's.  
  
Dom kissed him back, tongues curling and twining in their own little sex act. He put his hands against Billy's hips, both to slow him down and to brace himself. Dom rocked himself backwards and forwards as Billy continued to pound upwards, forming an odd and exciting three point rhythm, and he knew it wouldn't take either of them long.

He pulled his mouth away from Billy's just in time, saying, "Only noise, Bill. No words." And then suddenly Billy was going over the edge, was coiling up underneath Dom, was releasing a haunting, keening cry like nothing Dom had ever heard before, and it carried Dom hurtling headlong over the precipice with him. The even rhythm was forsaken for a frantic onslaught of pumping, driving, thrusting fucking that grew slick and slippery with their mingled come.

Dom slowed first. He eased his pace, slid against Billy instead of roughly colliding. Billy was still caught up in the throes of a hard, hot orgasm that was wracking his body with shivers and shudders and spasms, his head thrown back, his neck exposed, the cords standing out sharply. He cried out once more, a wordless primal keen that made Dom gather him into his arms and hold on tightly, not letting go even when Billy slumped back, pulling Dom down with arms like deadweights, burying his sweating face in Dom's neck, panting.

"Holy fuck, Bill--" Dom whispered. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," he mumbled into Dom's skin, sounding a little shaken.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm so far beyond all right I don't know if I can find my way back."

Dom laughed quietly in relief. "Was that as good as it sounded?"

"Better. It's going to take days to recover the use of my legs." Billy started to get his breath back, started to get euphoric. "Fucking hell. We're coming back here every week, okay?"

"Okay, Bill," he grinned.

Billy reached up and took Dom's face in his hands. "Have I told you in the last five minutes how much I love you?"

"Last five minutes? Umm…no."

He reached up and kissed Dom, his mouth still hot and eager. Took Dom's lower lip between his teeth and tugged, before releasing him to say "I love you, Dominic."

"I love you too, Billy."

"Wait just a minute," Billy suddenly demanded. "Where the fuck did all that 'no talking' kink come from? That was new."

"It was, wasn't it," Dom said thoughtfully, smoothing the hair off Billy's forehead. "What did you think?"

"I thought you were trying to kill me," he complained with a little smile. "I've never been that painfully hard in my life, and there you were, dragging it out." Then he added, "But it was…erotic."

"That it was. I nearly attacked you when you bit your fist trying to stay quiet."

"So my Dom has himself a new kink," Billy said comfortably. "We can work with that."

"Yeah? Mmm. I'm very…excited to hear that," Dom smiled lazily, stroking Billy's cheek with his knuckles. "It goes well with your apparent beach kink."

"That's not a kink. Just a love of the great outdoors. Did you enjoy your first fresh-air sex?"

"I did." Dom confirmed. "With equal privacy, I'd be more than happy to attempt it again."

"I'll keep that in mind. Dom, love?"

"Yes, Billy?" Dom nuzzled Billy's cheek with his nose.

"You may be slender as a willow-wand, but you're getting heavy."

"You're getting poetic in your old age."

"Only after I've been well-serviced."

"Well-serviced? I take back poetic."

"Get off me, you twit." Billy laughed.

Dom rolled off him, unsticking their drying stomachs, and they looked at each other in sudden dismay.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dom asked, making a face.

"If you're thinking that it looks like we're in for a chilly little skinny-dip, then yes."

"Bugger."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dom asked, making a face.

"If you're thinking that it looks like we're in for a chilly little skinny-dip, then yes."

"Bugger."

"Ah, come on, it won't be that bad. We've surfed in much colder water than this," Billy pointed out.

"Yes, but with wetsuits."

"You're getting soft, Monaghan." Billy staggered to his feet, then leaned over, hands on his knees.

Dom frowned. "You okay?"

"Yeah. God, I'm going to feel that one tomorrow."

"We don't have to go anywhere tomorrow. You can relax and take a bath."

Billy straightened up with a grin on his face. "I'm going to have to. Every muscle in my body is trembling. Well, let's get a move on. Last one in, and all that." He took off at a slow jog down the sand toward the water.

Dom followed him. At the last moment he put on a burst of speed, racing into the water. As soon as he was up to his knees he took a deep breath and dove in head-first. Surfaced shouting, "Bloody hell!"

Billy laughed. He too had run into the water, but stopped when it was waist-deep. He was currently laving himself, comfortably rubbing a hand over his chest and abdomen when Dom swam over.

"That's cheating, that is," Dom groused.

"How is it cheating?" Billy asked mildly. "I never said first one in had to be first one under."

"Yeah, _now_ you point that out. If I'd had a heart attack and died, wouldn't you have felt bad?"

"I would have given you CPR and saved your life."

"Aw. Really?" Dom smiled, floating over closer. "Then you would have been my hero."

"Am I not your hero now?" Billy teased.

"Yes. But not my life-saving hero."

"I see. Yes, that makes sense. I'll just have to wait until you nearly die, then."

"Yep." Dom put his feet on the bottom, but stayed crouched in the water. He reached out, circling Billy's cock with his hand. "You get it all, then?"

"Mmm. No, I think I might have missed a bit."

"Where? Here?" He ran a thumb slowly across the tip, making Billy shudder.

"Actually, don't, Dom. I can't take it."

"Yes you can. You're my hero." Dom smiled, looking up at him seductively through his eyelashes.

"I thought you said the water was too cold for you." Billy protested weakly.

"It's not that bad. I don't feel it anymore." He twisted his hand on Billy's slowly growing erection. "Do you?"

"God, Dom, I can't feel _anything_ anymore," Billy groaned, his eyes quivering closed.

Dom took a breath, went underwater to take Billy's cock in his mouth. Fluttered his tongue against the length, then simply sucked hard. He'd tortured Billy enough earlier. When he ran out of air, he surfaced again. Breathlessly asked, "You can feel that, can't you?"

"Yes. Yes." Billy's legs began to shake.

Dom rose fully to his feet. Moved behind Billy, shifting his grip. Wrapped his other arm around his waist and pressed up against his back to support him. Cool skin quickly warmed upon contact.

Billy leaned into him, dropped his head back onto Dom's shoulder. "You shouldn't do this to me," he said raggedly.

"And why not?" Dom murmured into his ear.

"Because tomorrow when I can't fucking move you're going to leave me there to suffer." He reached back and grabbed Dom's thighs.

"I won't. I'll take care of you." Dom promised.

"Oh, God, Dom…" He thrust against Dom's hand.

Dom changed to a skipping little rhythm that he knew brought Bill to the edge quickly. "I'll always take care of you, Bills."

"I love you, Dom," he growled, and then bucked twice, hard, coming under the water, a short, sharp little orgasm that made him gasp, his throat raw.

Dom kissed his neck, held him tightly until it was over. Gave Billy's cock a final, gentle squeeze, and released it, wrapping that arm around Billy too.

Billy breathed deeply. "I think I just had a stroke."

Dom chuckled. "Don't be dramatic. You're just…replete."

"Now who's being poetic?" Billy twisted to the side, craned his head back to look at Dom. "You like it when I'm next to collapse, don't you?"

Dom grinned. "Yes. Shall I help you out of the ocean, love?"

"You're going to have to. I can't feel my legs, and it's all your fault." Billy stretched up and kissed Dom's lips.

"I'll gladly take the blame for that," he laughed, kissing Billy back. "C'mon. Now that we're all clean, let's get back into the warm sun. I don't want you catching your death."

"You're the delicate flower, not me. I'm just…"

"Easily exhausted?" Dom suggested with a twinkle.

"I am not," Billy objected. "You have a life-altering experience like that and see how fresh you are afterward."

"Life-altering, huh? This just keeps getting better and better." Dom released him, took his hand, led him back toward the shore. They trudged across the sand to the blanket, shivering in the light shoreward wind. Poor Billy's muscles were quivering in protest at the added exercise, and he wanted nothing more than to sink down on the worn material. Instead, Dom picked it up, turned his back to the breeze, and shook it, snapping it like a flag.

"Dom," he groaned, gooseflesh rising on water-beaded skin. "Put the damn blanket down."

Satisfied he had all the sand off he could possibly shake loose, Dom turned and wrapped the thick material around Billy like a cocoon, then rubbed at his arms through it. "We'll just get you warmed up, and I'll see if your clothes are dry yet." Dom picked up his shorts, which were indeed dry, and donned them before climbing up the dune to where they had laid out their jeans and shirts. He collected them and went back down. "The pockets are still damp," he wrinkled his nose. "But they're not bad." As if to prove it, he dried himself with a corner of Billy's impromptu towel, and then tugged his on, struggling slightly with the salt-stiff denim.

Billy watched with amusement. "And is your shirt ruined? Do I have to take you shopping on the way home?"

Dom inspected it, pulled it on. "It may have survived. We'll see what it looks like when it comes out of the wash later." He reached out for Billy, took the blanket. "Let's get you dressed."

Billy snorted. "I'm not an invalid, Dom. I think I can manage a few clothes. Hand me my boxers, would you?"

Dom grinned, retrieved them. "You're too tired to lean over and pick them up, aren't you?"

"I most certainly am not. You're just closer, that's all." Billy snatched the boxers from his hand, put them on. Had to concentrate on staying upright and not giving Dom the satisfaction of seeing just how shaky he really felt at this moment.

Dom wordlessly handed him his jeans, watched as he put them on. He could see Billy's abdominal muscles trembling just under the skin, but decided he'd quit teasing. A hard, full-body-clenching orgasm, followed quickly by a second, would do that to you.

Once Billy was dressed and they had both donned socks and shoes, Dom pulled him into his arms and gave him a tight hug. "All right, there, Bills?"

Billy hugged him back, pressing his nose into the side of Dom's neck. "Definitely."

"I love you." Dom said quietly. "Thank you for the ocean."

"You're welcome. I'll show you the coast closest to Glasgow. You can easily go there anytime you want. I should have shown you before."

"No. I'm glad we came here first." Dom put a hand on the back of Billy's head. They stood in silence for a few minutes.

Finally Billy pulled away. "Come on. We've still got a drive ahead of us. And I'm dying for a pint."

Dom stepped in front of him, presenting his back. "Sounds good. Hop on."

"What?"

"I'll give you a lift to the car." He gestured over his shoulder. "Hurry up. Shuttle's leaving any second."

Billy laughed delightedly. "This is above and beyond, you know."

"I know. You'll owe me one."

"Deal." Billy put his hands on Dom's shoulders, gave a little jump, straddled Dom's waist. Wrapped his arms loosely around Dom's neck, holding the blanket Dom passed him. "You haven't forgotten it's uphill, have you?"

Dom stopped dead. "Shitfuckdamn."

Billy started to loosen his grip prior to sliding down, but Dom held him firmly under his thighs. "All right, the shuttle had forgotten it's uphill, but it can manage. You'll just _really_ owe me one, that's all."

"You sure?"

In answer, Dom started walking. He leaned forward a bit while climbing. Luckily it wasn't that steep, but even so he struggled a little near the top. "Gained a few pounds, have you Boyd?" he panted.

"I'll have you know I'm as slim and trim as I ever was," he responded loftily. "This was your idea."

"I know, I know. I come up with some choice ones, don't I?" He finally reached the crest of the dune, and paused for a moment to catch his breath. He turned, and they looked out to sea one more time. Billy put his chin on Dom's shoulder, leaned their heads together.

"Good day," he said softly.

Dom nodded. "Yes. Yes, it was." He stroked a leg with his thumb. After a moment, he turned again, and carried Billy the rest of the way to the car. He backed up to the bonnet and sat Billy's arse on it, leaving him sitting there on the sun-heated metal.

Billy laid back, soaking up the warmth. "God, that feels good."

Dom leaned against the driver's side door. "We're both going to be stiff tomorrow."

"You all right, Dom?" Billy asked, head lolling to the side.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Legs are just a little tired."

"Well, let's get on the road, then." Billy dug the car keys out of his jeans pocket, then sat up.

Dom eyed him. "You're tired. Why don't you let me drive?"

Billy grinned. "Nice try."

"Damn."

"I want to get home _tonight_ , thank you very much." He hopped down off the bonnet, winced. "Agh."

"See? You shouldn't drive in your condition. And I want to get home _alive_ , thank you very much." Dom tried to swipe the keys out of his hands, but failed.

Billy closed his fist around them. "Sorry, too bad, you lose. Get in the car."

Dom's head dropped and he sighed deeply. "If you survive, tell my Mum I love her." He shuffled around to the other side of the car.

"Get in the car, you wanker." Billy said fondly. "I'll go easy on you."

"Promise?" Dom asked hopefully.

"Promise. Just remember, I _do_ know this road."

They climbed in, and Billy started the car, releasing the handbrake while Dom made a dramatic production out of doing up his seatbelt and tightening it securely, yanking on the belt several times to test it.

Glancing over, Billy shook his head. He put the car in gear and stomped on the gas pedal, spinning the wheels and throwing a spray of dirt up behind them. The car lurched forward and gained speed quickly. Once again, they slid around the sharp corner.

Dom glared over at him, hand automatically gripping the door handle. "Fucker. You promised."

"That was before Priscilla, Queen of the Drama showed up. Idiot." Billy grinned. But he slowed down, because he _had_ promised. By the time they reached the stone walls lining the lane again, they were down to a sedate speed that Dom could handle with only the tiniest of twitches.

"Keep your eye out for sheep," Billy suggested.

"You're the one driving, I should hope you'd see them before I would."

"Well, one would expect so; after all, I'm much more observant than you are. But you never know. Terror can heighten the senses," he said with a straight face.

"Just remember, Bill, I can always leave you to fend for yourself tomorrow."

"I love you, Dom."

"I love you too, you mad cow."

Billy reached over and twined his fingers with Dom, who lifted their joined hands briefly to his lips.

 

 


End file.
